Palutena Vs Little Mac - A Goddess’s Malevolent Mindgames
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Mac may be strong, but sending him into a fight with a literal Goddess may be a little one-sided. Palutena knew that she could easily dispose of her foe with the click of her fingers... but that would be boring. For her own amusement as well as the crowd’s, she decides to tease and provoke the boxer during the fight, showing off how talented she is in the art of pissing people off.


The match was about to begin.

Palutena glided down to the stage gracefully, charming the crowd with her captivating good looks in her pure white dress. She flicked back her lush green hair as she got ready for battle. She had no worries going into this battle, being a Goddess, as she could easily dismantle her foe with a click of her fingers if she felt like it.

...But that would be boring.

Instead, she decided to have a little fun by toying with her opponent. Her thought process was that it would be more entertaining for the crowd as well as herself. She was always down to amuse herself a little if she could. It's part of what made her such a popular fighter. Not only did the Goddess of Light have a beautiful appearance capable of infatuating anyone, but she also made her battles entertaining with a great sense of humor, messing with her foe to get the crowd giggling.

That being said, it made Palutena an infuriating opponent despite her stunning good looks. She would goad and humiliate opponents into losing their temper, then toy with them further to get the whole crowd laughing at them with her. As well as that, the Goddess knew that anger lead to humans becoming reckless and foolish in their blinding rage, and she could take advantage of their short tempers in battle. She _loved_ getting on people's nerves, and since she's a literal Goddess, how are they gonna get her back? She thought it must drive her victims crazy, even if she only teased them a little.

"Ready when you are, shorty." Taunted the Goddess, flipping her lush green hair back whilst smirking at Little Mac. Her taunts had already begun. She noticed him get visibly irritated by the taunt, so she decided to push it further. "Awww, what's wrong little shorty? Have I upset you already?" Asked the Goddess in a condescending manner as if she were talking to a baby.

She was trying to break his focus and make him lose composure. She thought of Mac as an especially simple target. It was incredibly easy to make fun of his height.

Mac started to get frustrated by her remarks as his eyebrows narrowed and he stepped a little closer. "Hehe, you aren't _scared_, are you? Does our difference in size have you on edge?" She smirked as she watched her opponent grow angrier. She did tower over him quite a bit in terms of size.

"Ahaha! So hostile already!" The Goddess began to beckon her foe whilst keeping up her smirk. "Come oooon, shorty! Try me. Or are you too much of a little wimp to come over here, hmm?"

She'd finally made him snap.

"_That was easy!" _She thought to herself.

Without a second thought, Mac dashed at the divine lady to deliver a devestating smack to the stomach. That would surely shut her up. However, just as it was about to connect, Palutena sprang into the sky and began to glide just outside of his reach. "Missed me!" She taunted as she began to spread out her arms while her wings formed behind her. She moved her body into a horizonal position like a bird, watching down on her opponent as she giggled at him condescendingly.

"Ahahaha! You seem a little frustrated! If only you were a little taller so that you could reach me~" Mac was enraged. He punched the sky in desperation but the Goddess weaved out of the minute boxer's reach every time. It was infuriating. "_Seems like my strategy is already beginning to see results...!" _she thought to herself as she looked down at the vexed little boxer, taunting him further with her blood boiling smirk.

Palutena wasn't done with her mockery yet. Not even close to done. As she continued to glide above his reach, she began to let her little toe down slightly into his reach. She wiggled her shiny high heel around on her bare leg to catch his attention. "Over hereeee!" The Goddess shouted tauntingly, tempting her enraged foe into striking her foot. Mac fell for the bait and tried his absolute hardest to hit it and possibly strike this irritating girl back to the ground, but she easily lifted it back up right as his attack was about to connect for maximum annoyance. "Whoops!" Sarcastically cried the Goddess as she giggled at her foe's furious expression. She continued to do this several times and Mac's expression turns a brighter shade of red with every single taunt.

The crowd were loving it. Palutena was an incredibly attractive sight to see and to watch her foe get so infuriated by her taunts was hilarious. The boxer was so serious about the match, but to have his opponent be an unreachable, condescending woman who giggles and humiliates you in front of a crowd made him exasperated like never before.

The Goddess let down her toe once more. Mac knew full well what was going to happen, but his temper was too far gone to even think about it. As he reached for the foot, Palutena this time countered it by dropping down with a devestating kick directly to the boxer's face.

Mac fell straight to the ground in pain as the taunting laugh of a Goddess plagued his ears. Palutena gently glided back on to the stage and looked down at the boxer. "Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Said the Goddess trying to contain her laughter. "Maybe if you weren't so dense you wouldn't have fallen for such a simple trick ;)" the little wink she delivered at the end drove him up the wall. "Now then, are you done with your little temper tantrum? Or does the little baby need his bottle to calm down, _hmmm?_"

Her infuriating remarks had the crowd in tears of laughter, but it only added fuel to Mac's vicious fire.

In pure frustration, he sprung up from his wounds and delivered a firry fist fueled by his rage at his tormenting foe.

... Or so he tried. Before he could even get it out, the Goddess had grabbed him. It wasn't even like she was physically grabbing him though, but as if she held him in front of herself with some type of force. "Ahahaha! I guess your tantrum's still going! What a furious temper you have!" Having her goad right in front of him whilst he was so helpless was incredibly aggravating.

Palutena slammed her opponent into the stage which caused a huge crashing sound that echoed across the arena. She then followed up by casting Explosive Flame from her staff, a giant ball of fiery energy that explodes and can be immensely painful if you're caught up in it.

Mac shrieked in pain as he crashed into the ground again. He had bruises all over. Palutena could not contain her insanely annoying laughter as she walked over to her helpless opponent. She was enjoying this, and evidently the crowd were too. "What's wrong, darling? What is making you so upset?" Sarcastically commented the Goddess in her oh-so patronizing tone and an irritating smile to boot. It was like pissing people off was a unique talent of hers. Mac was too physically weak to stand up and punch her, but that's what he really felt like doing. "Don't you think you're acting a bit out of line? Throwing a temper tantrum isn't a way to treat a Goddess, little boy." Her taunting remarks infuriated Mac further. He was about to lose it again.

Palutena began to lightly poke her helpless foe with her staff as his temperature rose higher. She poked him on the forehead, his arm, then his chest, and then practically everywhere else seemingly randomly. She could have easily just defeated him right then and there, but the wanted to see that enraged beast emerge from within him once again. It was funny. She even began to fake him out. As he attempted to shield the jab to his arm, she would trick him and poke the forehead instead. This was a battle in itself, and Palu was still winning by a landslide.

All of this poking coupled with the crowd's and Goddess's exasperating giggles made Mac's anger grow bigger than ever before. He'd finally been tipped to his boiling point.

As Mac stood up, he began to transform into a gigantic beast much stronger than his usual self - Giga Mac. He almost tripled Palutena in size now. The crowd gasped in shock as the violent beast took form. Usually, Mac needed the power of a smash ball to transform like this, but he clearly didn't even need one this time. As the entire audience sat in shock and confusion, the Goddess if Light stood calmly with no change in expression whatsoever as she watched her opponent literally grow with his anger.

You would think Palutena would also be surprised or shocked by this, maybe even a little scared, but no. She kept up a taunting grin throughout the entire transformation. It amused her seeing how much her mindgames got to him. She literally made him transform into a beast!

"Awww, they grow up so fast!" She was STILL going. She continued to annoy him by treating him like a child. She let out a loud chuckle that was still as infuriating as ever. It was something in her tone of voice that made hers so infinitely more condescending and aggravating than other women's.

Mac instantly went for a jab to the divine lady's wonderful face (now that he could actually reach it) but she blocked it with her trusty shield. "Nice try!" Responded Palutena, inciting him to strike again. He went for a body shot this time, but the Goddess was quick on her feet despite being in high heels. She effortlessly dodged the attack as the giant fist scraped past her holy white dress. "Is this really the best you can do after that grand transformation?! How anticlimactic." Her words dug deeper under his skin.

To ridicule him further, she stretched her arms and legs out wide to make herself a completely open target. "Come on, you little weakling! Let out all your built up frustration on me!" Goaded the Goddess.

Mac was too far gone to consider what his opponent was thinking of doing. Letting your foe get a shot in for free? No chance. It was only to toy with him more.

Just as the fiery punch was about to wipe that smug grin off her gorgeous face, wings formed behind Palutena and she took off into the sky again. She again gracefully floated just outside of her foe's range to induce maximum rage. The Goddess was incredibly smart and was erudite on every possible foe she could fight. Giga Mac could only last for one or two minutes at most, so all she had to do was sit outside his range until the time was up. She thought of it as a perfect opportunity to taunt the living hell out of him.

"Ahahahaha!" There she went with her salt-inducing laugh that echoed across the entire arena. It was so contagous that she had the rest of the crowd giggling at her helpless opponent as well. "My my! What a salty little boy you are!" Mac began to scream and shout in pure frustration as he attempted to punch that smug face out of the sky. "Oh, humans are such emotional little things! Some of them are so easy to tease into losing their _short_ tempers!" She began to glide from one side of the stage to the other, watching her foe cause earthquakes as he attempted to follow. "Though I never expected one to turn so furious that he would turn into a literal beast! Awww, it looks like I really upset you, didn't I?" Mac's fury couldn't be held in any longer. Seeing as it was no use trying to hit the girl, he slammed the stage in pure frustration, causing even bigger earthquakes among the crowd.

As his eyes were finally off her, The Goddess glided down to the back of her foes neck and tickled it gently. Confused and still enraged, Mac turned around and saw her. He desparately tried to smack her in desparation, but he ended up smacking himself as the tauntress leapt back into the sky, taunting him with a wave as she ascended. "Pay attention, little one!" Mocked the girl. The fact that she made him punch himself had the crowd in tears of laughter again.

Mac began to turn back into his usual self, but his rage had gone no where. He looked into the sky to find the aggravating woman that'd been toying with him.

... But she was nowhere to be found. He frantically looked around but the fact that he couldn't find her only infuriated him more.

After watching her opponent struggle so angrily and barely managing to contain her laughter, she tiptoed up to her foe and tapped him on the back of his shoulder.

Just as Mac's bruised and furious face turn around, he was met with an insanely powerful blast from the wings she'd been using to torment him. Mac flied off into the sky as his opponent waved goodbye "Too bad for you!" Shouted Palutena, sending her foe one last taunt to irritate him as he flied to his doom.

"GAME!"

The crowd roared and cheered for their winner as she smiled and performed a curtsy in response holding her dress. The way she went about dismantling her foe may have been cruel, but it was surely entertaining.


End file.
